It is known to fit the internal partitions with intercommunication means (intercommunication valves) suitable for being put into an open position so as to put two adjacent compartments into communication during inflation or deflation stages, thereby enabling all of the compartments to be inflated or deflated from a single inflation or deflation point situated on one of the compartments. Other than during inflation and deflation stages, the intercommunication valves must be put into the closed position so that as to ensure that the compartments are individually leaktight. In general, such intercommunication valves are fitted with manual control means enabling them to go from the closed position to the open position, and vice versa.
Such an arrangement presents the advantage of simplifying the work to be performed by the user during inflation or deflation operations, but it is accompanied by several major drawbacks.
One drawback of such an arrangement lies in the slowness of the inflation or deflation process when performed from a single point, since it is the entire volume of gas in the float that must pass through the single point. In addition, the distance between said single point (even when located in the center of the float) and the furthest points of a float remains large, particularly for boats of large dimensions; furthermore, the presence of a plurality of intercommunication valves through a plurality of partitions leads to head losses that slow down the propagation of gas. Thus, the float does not inflate or deflate in a manner that is substantially uniform overall, so the boat does not keep its trim during these operations.
Another drawback lies in the fact that the intercommunication valves are expensive devices. This equipment is therefore costly in an inflatable boat (which in practice can have as few as three or as many as seven or eight intercommunication valves depending on its dimensions and the number of compartments).
Yet another drawback lies in the fact that an intercommunication valve can be left in the open position (so that two adjacent compartments remain pneumatically interconnected) by inadvertence (closing forgotten, accidental opening), which can affect the buoyancy of the boat in the event of these compartments that have remained interconnected being deflated accidentally. This can become catastrophic if all of the intercommunication valves of a boat remain in the open position.
Yet another drawback lies in the fact that since the intercommunication valves are enclosed within the float, they are not accessible from the outside. If action needs to be taken on them (repair, replacement), it is necessary to open the float, and then after taking that action, to reclose the float in airtight manner, which constitutes an operation that is lengthy and difficult, and that can be performed only in a workshop.
It is as a result of those drawbacks that intercommunication valves have been abandoned progressively. All of the compartments are independent from one another and inflation and deflation is performed individually compartment by compartment, each compartment being fitted with its own inflation valve. The time required for inflation and/or deflation then remains long, however it is not that much longer than the time required for boats fitted with intercommunication valves. However since inflation valves are less expensive than intercommunication valves, the cost of manufacturing boats is reduced accordingly. The fact that the inflation valves can be situated on the float where they can be seen makes it easy to verify their open or closed position visually and the risk of a valve being left unexpectedly in an open position is eliminated. Finally, since the inflation valves are directly accessible on a float, maintenance operations (repair, replacement) are simplified and do not necessarily require action to be taken on the float proper.
Nevertheless, those arrangements with completely independent compartments still present drawbacks. A major drawback lies in the length of time required for inflation or deflation, and the multiplicity of handling operations needed for connecting the pump endpiece to all of the valves in succession. In addition, because of the need to inflate and/or deflate the compartments in succession, the boat does not maintain its trim while these operations are taking place.